


Velvet & Promises

by ImKnotQueen



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Age Difference, Come Inflation, Eggs, F/M, Families of Choice, Ficlet, Impregnation Kink, Rare Pairings, Size Difference
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-20
Updated: 2019-05-20
Packaged: 2020-03-08 07:48:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18890284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImKnotQueen/pseuds/ImKnotQueen
Summary: Gajeel might lack the courage to discuss a promise ring with Freed, but he can still reap the rewards.





	Velvet & Promises

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I claim no ownership over 'Fairy Tail' nor am I profiting from this.

Gajeel jams a finger into his glass and swirls his pathetic excuse of a drink that Mira has scraped together. A sly smile as she wipes down the countertop promises it has enough alcohol to make Cana hungover. Whatever the contents, it better be enough for the conversation he's been dragged into. Freed insists on using a damned straw and napkins, pausing to dab his mouth and unsettle the ice. 

“I understand you wanted to speak with me.” Freed takes another long sip. “I apologize for not being available sooner, but a mission came up, one which Wendy insisted she joins.”

Her insistence gave them no spare time for arguing over his reluctance to speak with Freed. Yeah, he's never been one to rush toward the crying girl. Even with Wendy, her tears and sniffles never pulled any protective partner instincts to the surface. Gajeel had far simpler instincts, ones which her unofficial guardian would cringe over. 

“I would have gone on the mission was it that important.” Mira sits a glass down with too much force. “Don't expect straight communication when it comes to dragons. You'll have a much easier time.” 

Freed pinches his straw between his thumb and forefinger. Wendy always refers to his hands as pretty. For how much teasing he endured, Freed maintained his long rounded nails with a staunch refusal to see his calluses as something worthy. No one will ever know how she enjoys painting his ragged nails, kissing his callouses, and treating whatever wounds he gets in fights. Even her teammates’ are not privy to the secret. 

“I don't intend on taking more work anytime soon,” he drawls. “I'll be around should your mind change.” 

Mira, sympathetic, makes him a drink on the house. Cana, either already wasted or happy to ignore the warning she's going to wind up hungover, takes his untouched glass and put an arm around his shoulders. 

“I'm giving permission right now,” she says. “Give her a promise ring, Gajeel.” 

Mira hushes her with a harsh glance. “Freed does not have to give his approval right away. I imagine he will want time to grieve what he sees as a loss. Give him time to express his emotions and remember his reaction does not change how Wendy feels toward you.” 

Cana leans further into him. “I agree with her. Now, go home. Go be with her.” 

“We don't even live together.” 

“Liar, liar.” 

-

Wendy allowing him to live in the girl's dormitory would be a direct rule violation, but it does not keep her from beginning a collection. Her bathroom no longer contains a convenient spare toothbrush for guests. Wendy insists on their toothbrushes remaining together to prevent loneliness. It is the same reason she keeps his forgotten clothing, rolling around in his too large pajamas and giggling as she almost trips. Even his lounge pants are not protected against her. 

Wendy answers with one hand at her waist, gripping her pilfered pajamas and expression eager. 

“I know I didn't call first,” he says, leaning forward and taking her face between his hands. “I'm sorry.” 

Her nose twitches, concern evident as he peppers her forehead with kisses. “I never care whether you show up without warning, remember? I just care that you managed to get here without being scratched up.” 

Up close, he wallows in her scent. Going upstairs is torturous when it covers every damned surface. Here, it elicits a reaction which would have Freed and every other prim-and-proper wizard clutching their pearls. Her musk settles on his tongue, thick as caramel, an invitation for him to chase desire, consequences be damnded. Her fingers wind into his hair, tugging enough to draw his attention. 

“I love you,” she promises, tugging him again. “I love our guild, which means closing the door unless we want to give them a show.” 

Wendy putting the lock into place might as well involve the entire guild with how loud it seems. Gajeel sits upright on her couch, unwilling to lounge when she's this near. Even her quiet huff has him prepared to leap from the couch and protect her against whatever threat might exist. Her annoyance sits with the pajama pants. Tying the drawstrings offers little support, leaving her skin marked and sore. Gajeel motions for her to join him on the couch, groaning as her scent smacks him in the face again. Always, he marvels over how small she is between his hands, how her skin prickles with goosebumps when he touches her. 

Her cheeks turn pink, excitement and embarrassment prevalent no matter how many times he does this. Tugging down the pajama pants reveals creamy skin, dotted with the occasional cinnamon freckle. Lacy panties are never even considered when she has a wardrobe with comfortable cotton ones, usually decorated with kittens. Gajeel runs a thumb along the waistband and checks her expression. Finally, she cups his cheek without hesitation, finger running over his piercings with a small shiver. 

“Is Carla going to come in again?” Gajeel presses a kiss against her sternum. “I still haven't been forgiven over what happened last time…” 

“I arranged things already.” Her fingers run over his piercings. “Carla won't be back until tomorrow morning and everything is locked.” 

Relieved, he revels in her simple but mouthwatering show. Her hand moves from his piercings back to her shirt, hanging off one shoulder and threatening to reveal whatever minimal cleavage she has. Her embarrassed, excited pink has crawled down her neck and chest. Her breasts, longtime insecurity are his favorite area to focus on, particularly her nipples, bright pink and velvety. Gajeel pulls her down into his lap, growling as she gives a surprised yelp, raising a hand to cover her mouth. 

“Don't.” He laces their fingers together. “I want to hear.” 

“You can hear,” she gives his hand a squeeze, her other hand fussing with his pants. “You have to undress, though…remember our rule? I can never get the buttons undone.”

Wendy never gives commands. Even now, he waits for her to tack on a ‘please’ and tuck her face into his neck. Complying requires he remove a hand and earns him a grin as she presses down against his erection. Her arms loop around his neck, giggles echoing through the apartment as he thrusts upward with an aggravated huff, pushing his pants down to his knees. Now, he can detect how heavy the arousal and eagerness are, sitting thick and heavy in his stomach. Heavier is the urge to fuck, watch her stomach swell with come, grow large with eggs. 

Yet, her bare fingers moving toward his underwear chases his urge with guilt. Gajeel weighs her breast in his hand and groans as he imagines it changing, growing larger with food for the whelps he gives her. 

“I won't fuck you tonight,” he warns, running a finger over her nipple. “I can't without that ring.” 

Her cheeks turn a deep red when she wraps her fingers around his cock. A twitch against her palm causes her heart rate to bounce higher and higher. 

“I don't want the ring for that.” Wendy squeezes, biting down on her lip as he pulses in her hand. “I want the guild to know. I want everyone to know.” 

Gajeel hisses as she gives another squeeze. He won't spill into her hand. Her face. Her breasts. Her thighs are unacceptable places tonight. Tonight, he intends on giving her whelps. Tonight, he intends on fucking, watching her swell with come, and grow large with his eggs. 

Tonight, he intends on making certain everyone knows.

**Author's Note:**

> I appreciate every single kudos, comment, bookmark, and reader! Now, everyone, go have an ice cold shower and a cool drink.


End file.
